


Hammer and Nails

by Winterling42



Series: I am also a We [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sense8 (TV) Fusion, Gen, Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterling42/pseuds/Winterling42
Summary: Beau wakes up with a gun in her ribs. Except their not her ribs, and she doesn't know where she is.





	Hammer and Nails

Beau woke up with a hand over her mouth and a gun against her ribs. “Shh, shh, pretty girl,” a gnarly voice whispered, just above her. “Come quiet now and we won’t make a mess.”

The adrenaline flooding her system was a welcome friend to Beau. The smell of unwashed hobo and old McDonalds, not so much. She lifted her legs into a snap kick that hit the weirdo in the back of the head, then brought her head up to into his face with a satisfying CRUNCH. Beau had the gun in her hands and pointed back at her attacker before she realized that...she didn’t know where she was. 

It was a train station, maybe. Late enough that nobody was around, which was weird because her internal clock told her it should be morning. All the signs were written in some Cyrillic language, and the building had the brutalist architecture of the former Soviet Union. 

Behind her, the man groaned and stumbled to his feet. Beau instantly spun back and leveled the gun at his chest, her heart still beating wildly. “Where am I?” she demanded. “What’s happening?” 

“You broke my fucking nose,” the creep tilted his head back to try and stop the bleeding, holding one hand over his face. One eye glared balefully at her from under the hand and a generous coat of blood. 

And then, somehow, it  _ wasn’t _ Beau holding the gun. It was some other girl, heavyset, in a slightly worn pink dress and stockings with cats on them. Beau was just. Standing next to her, hands completely empty. The girl, whose hair was so deeply black it shone blue under the fluorescent lights, glanced at Beau out of the corner of her eye. “Thanks,” she whispered, fervently. 

“Yeah, I guess. No problem.” Beau stared back bemusedly, slowly reaching the conclusion that this was another dream. 

“Give me back my fucking gun,” the creep said, reaching for them. Beau shifted into a fighting stance, and the other girl drew back the hammer on the pistol. 

“Why, so you can try and shoot me with it?” she asked, her voice thick with a Slavic accent Beau didn’t recognize. “I don’t think so. You need to leave me alone. Right now. Or maybe my hands will get a little slippery...” she let the barrel drift down towards his crotch. The creep, under his mask of blood and grime, got very pale and started backing up. Beau and her new friend followed him, just a little, just until he turned and ran off into the dark. 


End file.
